


Merlin's destiny

by Larry289



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry289/pseuds/Larry289
Summary: What if Merlin was destined to be with Morgana, but also destined to aid King Arthur to unite the land of Albion.Would he be able to save her if he had told her about his magic?





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin 

I ran to Morgana's room.   
I had this weird feeling whenever I was around her, not weird. Amazing actually.   
Before heading to Morgana's room I decided to go to Kilagrah. 

"What is it young warlock?" He asked once I arrived. 

"What role does Morgana Play in my destiny?" I asked the great dragon. 

"Merlin, she plays an enormous role in your destiny. You are destined to be with her. But be careful, she could also end up being your greatest doom. She will be the darkness to your light, the night to your day, the hate to your love. Remember that young warlock" Kilagrah said frowning. 

What did he mean I was destined to be with Morgana? 

Was I in Love with Morgana?!?

I shook my head and ran back to the castle. 

I went to Morgana's and knocked on her door. 

She opened the door and let me in. 

She looked beautiful. 

I took out the potion that I was supposed to give to her. "I'm supposed to give you this" I said wanting to give the potion to her. 

"It won't help much " Morgana said. "Merlin about what I said Last night, I had a nightmare, I was upset !" 

"I know I haven't said anything to anyone " I said telling her the truth. 

She started crying. 

Then she started walking away. "I'm sorry, it's usually Gwen who has to deal with me when I'm like this". 

Gosh even when she cried she looked flawless. 

"I don't mind" I told Morgana "maybe I could help " 

She chuckled and walked back to me "I doubt that" She said chuckling. 

And although Gaius had suggested against it, I just had to tell her, about my magic, everything, Kilagrah. 

"You'd be surprised " I told her closing the door behind me. " I understand, I realize how frightening all of this must be for you, especially for you. " 

"Why especially for me?" She asked me. 

"You're the kings ward, you know his hatred of magic better than anyone" I told her.   
Then something clicked inside of her because, I could feel that she understood what I was trying to say. 

"That's what you thinks been happening to me?" She asked me scared. "The dreams, the fire you think it was magic!" 

"I'm not saying that " I told her. "But it could couldn't it?!?" She asked. 

I was silent for a while. 

"Yes, it could " I told her. 

"How do you know all of this Merlin?" Morgana asked me. 

I slowly walked over to her. 

I said a few magic words and closed my hand. Once I opened it fire appeared. 

Morgana gaped at me. 

She was in shock. 

"Morgana" I said frowning. 

She shut her mouth and looked at me. "You..." she said smiling. I nodded 

"I have magic " I said to myself. 

"Wait who said that was that you?" Morgana asked not even opening her mouth. 

"Wait was that you?" I asked her not saying it out loud either. 

"What's going on Merlin?" Morgana asked throwing herself at me. I caught her and wrapped my arms around her. 

A magic reveal was reveal enough. 

I wasn't going to go tell her about how she and I were destined to be together yet, I mean she just found out that she probably had magic. 

"YOU AND I ARE DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER?!?!?!?" Morgana asked a bit too loudly. 

"Man I have got to control my thoughts!" I said in my head. 

Morgana chuckled at this. 

"I'm scared Merlin " Morgana said using our telepathy. I brushed her hair with my fingers. "Don't worry, I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you, not even yourself " I said smiling. 

Morgana smiled. Since her head was in my shoulder I couldn't really see, but I just felt it. 

"Can you stay the night Merlin?" Morgana asked me. "As much as I'd like that Morgana, I don't think The king would like it very much if a servant was keeping his daughter company, in her bed. And I don't think Arthur would be very happy either." I said in my thoughts. 

She chuckled and nodded. 

"Ill see you tomorrow though?" She asked me. I kissed her hand and bowed to her. "Of course my lady " I said smiling. 

She opened the door for me and I went out. 

"Goodnight Merlin " She said smiling. "Goodnight Morgana " I said in my head. 

Then I went to my chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

 

The next morning I awoke straight away and got ready for a new day.

Then I headed to the kitchen to prepare some food for Arthur but Uther saw me and wanted something of me. "Oh Merlin, we will be dining together as a family on this morning " Uther said frowning.

I smiled and nodded.

I then continued my path to the kitchen. I couldn't wait, it was another chance for me to see Morgana.

"I can't wait to see you either Merlin" Morgana said telepathically.

I smiled and went to the kitchen. I made breakfast for everyone. I then headed to the dining area. Uther, Arthur and the gorgeous lady Morgana were already seated. I served them their food. "Breakfast for lady Morgana made by ser...vant Merlin" I said in my mind. Morgana chuckled. Arthur nudged her. "What's got you all giggly?" Arthur asked her. Morgana shook her head. "Nothing" she said smiling.

"I'll meet you in the woods after breakfast " I told Morgana in my mind. "How will I find you?" She asked me. "You just will" I said.

I headed to the woods after I had done most of my chores.

At the woods I made a flower crown for lady morgana.

After waiting for a good 10 minutes lady Morgana appeared looking more dazzling than ever. 

I smiled at her. 

"For my lady " I said smiling at her and giving her the flower crown I hade made. 

She took it and put it on her head. "It's gorgeous Merlin thank you " She said smiling at me.

"you're gorgeous" I thought. Morgana blushed and walked to me.

"So what does all this mean? What does it  mean that I'm destined to be with you? What does it mean that you're destined to be with me? " Morgana asked frowning. 

" it means I would die for you " I said taking her hand in mine " it means that I love you and that my life's goal is loving you, it means that I'd go through heaven and hell for you."

"Merlin "  Morgana said smiling " I'd do the same for you "

I smiled at Morgana.

"If only it were that easy " I said frowning. "Why wouldn't it be?" Morgana asked me. "Because, it is also my destiny to protect Arthur, he is to be the greatest king of the Albion. Kilgarah says you wold be my greatest doom." I said frowning.   


End file.
